Mirajane's Christmas
by The Kishin Sesshomaru-Kurai
Summary: It's Christmas time in Fairy Tail, and Mirajane can't wait. But what's this? A secret admirer? Who could it be? Let's hope this ends well for Mira. *World from Into Fiore* One-Shot


**Author's Note: Okay, this is a cute little holiday short about Mirajane and Christmas. This is based on if Mira and Freed weren't a couple in the beginning of my story. Therefore, it's obvious who her admirer is. Slight spoilers for Into Fiore.**

**Set after the GMG. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Mira sat up in her bed and did a big stretch with her arms in the air. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her right hand, she smashed her alarm clock with her left. Just because she was sweet and lovable didn't mean she couldn't be a demon to an inanimate object. Opening her eyes, she looked at the little calendar next to her bed and remembered why she was waking up so early.

She gave a little squeal of excitement. "Yay! It's Christmas Morning!" She jumped out of her pink bed. Her pajamas were a pair of black boy shorts and a pink camisole.

The room itself was almost entirely pink, and decorated with pictures of her Guild mates. Running into the light pink bathroom, she got out of her night clothes and quickly showered. The whole time she was washing up, she was humming Christmas songs.

Ten minutes later, the she-devil got out and dried herself off. Not bothering with wrapping herself in the towel, she walked back into her room and put on her dress. This one looked like one of her usual outfits, only mostly red and the straps and hemming were an emerald green. She then put a wool shawl, also red and green, over her bare shoulders to keep herself warm. Looking out the window, she saw that it was snowing.

_Perfect,_ she thought to herself. _This is the perfect weather for my plans. _Her "plans" were to get as many single people together today as possible. So, she had set up the Guild Hall accordingly during the previous evening.

Practically skipping out of her room, Mirajane made a polite but forceful knock on each of her siblings' doors. She continued on her way downstairs to their kitchen. On one of the counters, there was a large basket filled with gingerbread men; all of which were decorated to look like members of Fairy Tail, and everyone was going to receive the one that resembled them.

She put a flat skillet on the stove top and turned on the heat. Opening the fridge, she took out the bowl of pancake mix she had made the night before. Humming "Jingle Bells", she began making breakfast for her family. As an extra touch, she shaped the pancakes into little Christmas Trees.

"Good morning, Mira-nee," came her sister's cheerful voice. "Merry Christmas!"

Mira turned around and smiled at her younger sister. Lisanna was wearing a pink wool blouse and a maroon skirt. Her legs were covered with long burgundy stockings. "Good morning, Lisanna-chan!" she sang happily.

"Morning, Sis!" yelled Elfman as he came downstairs. He had to bend down a bit to fit through the doorway. He was wearing his usual vest and pants, but the vest was green with red lining. "Breakfast smells manly!" he declared after smelling the buttermilk pancakes on the stove.

"Well I'm glad you think it smells good," she giggled. _My family can be so silly some times,_ she thought happily. A quick series of strong knocks were heard on the door. "Lisanna, can you go get the door?"

"Sure thing!" chirped her little sister. The youngest Strauss sibling left the room. When she came back in, Mirajane had almost finished the pancakes. Lisanna was holding a small box wrapped in pink paper. "No one was there," she said in a confused tone. "There was only this little box on the doorstep with your name on it."

Equally confused, Mira handed the spatula to her sister and took the box in exchange. Sure enough, her name was written on top in neat, flowing cursive. Tearing open the wrapping paper, she found a small black velvet jewelry box. Her eyes widened at that and she gasped after opening it. Resting on a white card with her name on it was a silver charm bracelet with only one charm currently on it. That charm was small, white, and shaped like the Fairy Tail Guild Mark.

Cautiously, the Satan Soul Take-Over wizard took out the bracelet and placed it on the counter top. Picking up the small card, she flipped it over and saw a small note to her. "To my dear Mira," she read aloud. "I hope you enjoy this gift I sent you. The remaining eight charms will arrive through the day, but I will hand deliver the final one. Until we meet. Your secret admirer." She blushed at the last part and looked at her siblings. Lisanna looked overjoyed and Elfman looked furious. "Wow," she breathed.

"I think it's so sweet!" gushed Lisanna. "My older sister has an admirer!"

"I hate this!" yelled Elfman. "Real men wouldn't resort to things like this! They'd be upfront and honest about how they feel!"

Lisanna had a sly look on her face. "You mean like you and Evergreen?" she teased. "Cuz I can't help but think there's a reason you're not home and stay somewhere else these days."

He blushed as Mira laughed. "N-Not cool sis!"

Mira kept giggling as she put the plates of pancakes on the table for all three of them. "Just eat you two," she said cheerfully.

-Later, at the Guild Hall-

Mira was humming happily as she and her family walked down the snow-covered streets. Elfman was carrying two presents, one from him for Evergreen and two from Lisanna. Mira herself stared at the silver bracelet on her wrist. She honestly couldn't think of anyone with those kinds of feelings for her. But it was thrilling to think about it, although she really hoped it wasn't Macao or Wakaba. But then again, it was unlikely either of them was this organized... or romantic.

"Hey! Lisanna!" yelled a familiar voice. The group looked up and Lisanna ran into the arms of her boyfriend.

"Natsu! Merry Christmas!" She completed her welcome by kissing him on the lips. She smiled at her 'son'. "Merry Christmas to you too, Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy gave his surrogate mother a hug while she gave him a kiss on the head. "We're so excited for Christmas!"

Lisanna let the blue Exceed hug her and smiled. "I can imagine!"

Mira smiled sweetly at the family scene in front of her. "Natsu!" yelled Elfman. "Don't forget you promised to look after Lisanna! But if you do anything to hurt her-!"

"And I already told you," roared the Dragon Slayer. "I wouldn't hurt her even if I thought about it! She's my mate!"

"I thought I told you to stop saying that word!" he yelled angrily.

"Calm down, Elf-nii," begged Lisanna. As her brother tried picking a fight with Natsu, Mira started walking towards the front door of the Guild Hall. Then she gasped.

Tied to one of the lanterns next to the door was a small clothe bundle; the size of a coin. Pulling it off, she unwrapped it and found a small charm. This one was a little heart with demon wings and a small tail.

"Whatcha got there, Mira-nee?" asked Lisanna. Natsu was giving her a piggy back ride into the Guild Hall.

Mira blushed a bit. "Part of my mysterious admirer's gift." She saw a small clip at the top and a ring for it on the bracelet. Realizing the significance of the many rings, she clipped it on.

"Woah. You've got a secret admirer?" asked Natsu. "What's his name?"

"Natsu, if she knew, then he wouldn't be a _secret_ admirer," explained Happy.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?!" he snapped.

Mira sighed but pushed open the doors to the Guild Hall. Elfman walked over to the large tree set up on the stage to deposit their gifts. She herself walked over to the bar, where Cana was already drinking the day away. "Hey, Mira!" slurred the drunken woman. "Could I get something to drink? Kinana won't get me anything!"

Said girl sighed. "Cana-san, if you're willing to drink your life away, that's your decision. But I can't help but feel bad about doing so."

"Don't worry about her," assured Mirajane with a smile. "Believe it or not, Cana here drinks a third of Fairy Tail's alcohol budget." Kinana's eyes bugged out a bit, but she nevertheless gave Cana a large barrel of alcohol.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" came Alex's voice as he, Wendy, their Exceeds, and Lucy walked in, with him having an arm around Lucy's neck. Each of them was holding a gift or two in their hands and wearing furry jackets to keep warm.

"Merry Christmas, you three!" Mira couldn't help but smile at her pseudo-little brother, his adoptive little sister, and his girlfriend. She had been upset that she wasn't responsible for getting them together, but she quickly got over it after seeing how much they cared for one another.

The day went on from there. Guild members would arrive, start drinking or eating, and celebrating the holiday. Gray and Juvia were sharing very large thing of cocoa while chatting about their holiday plans with the visiting Meredy. Erza was walking around in a short Santa girl dress and carrying two mugs of Cocoa and a piece of cheesecake for her and Jellal. Alex and Lucy were sitting by the fire and talking animatedly with Loke and Aries after the two spirits came through their own gates. Natsu and Lisanna were gorging on cookies and cocoa with Happy. Levy was snuggling into Gajeel's chest while sitting in his lap and talking with him about anything they could think of. Elfman, interestingly enough, was nowhere to be seen… Evergreen was in a similar state.

A few cat calls were heard when Droy and Laki were stuck under a sprig of mistletoe and increased to cheers when the two blushing wizards kissed. Mira seized the opportunity to snap a few pictures of the scene, having a feeling the two would become a couple.

There was a knocking on the door of the Guild Hall. The doors opened a bit to let a mail carrier in. "Package for Mirajane Strauss!" he called.

"Over here!" she announced. He came over to the bar and handed her a small box.

"Have a nice Christmas!" he told her as he left.

She quickly opened it and gasped at the small snowflake charm inside. _That makes three of the nine charms,_ she thought to herself. Not attaching the little snow flake, she went over to Alex as he and Lucy shared a kiss under some mistletoe Happy had been dangling over them. "Alex, can I ask you something?"

He looked up at her, and back to Lucy and their spirits. Getting affirmative nods from the other three, he stood up and walked over to his 'big sister'. "What is it, Mira-nee?" he asked.

She held out the snowflake charm. "I need you to tell me whose scent is on this charm."

Gently picking it up, he took a sniff, and quickly recoiled. "Aw! Geez! It reeks!"

She tilted her head. "What do you mean?" she asked concernedly.

"Someone put an extremely powerful drop of perfume on this thing," he gasped as he breathed deeply to clear out his nose. "God, this is worse than the Jiggle Butt Gang's farts! I can barely breathe through my nose right now." He looked at Mirajane. "Sorry Mira. I can't get the scent off of this thing."

"Okay," she sighed. Nevertheless, she took back the charm and put it on the bracelet.

-Hours later-

The day continued on as she'd expect. The older wizards got wasted beyond belief, and the younger wizards started the occasional fight with one another. In that time, Mira had received four more charms. A small pink heart was hidden in the coffee grounds she used to make Alex some coffee, a tiny kitten was found under a cup when she was making cocoa for Asuka, there was a sun left in her tea (how did that one get there?!), and she found a little star dangling from the counter on her side when she got back from handing out more alcohol.

"Who is doing this to me?" she muttered as she stared at the incomplete bracelet. "Only one charm before I meet him."

"He~y, Mira-chan~!" slurred Makarov as he danced around on the bar. "We're opening presents~!"

"Okay, I'll be right over." Putting down her cleaning cloth, she went over to the tree where everyone (Elfman and Evergreen returned with their clothes ruffled and hair messed up about halfway through the party) was handing out their presents. Asuka, being the youngest, had one from just about every member of the guild.

She and Bisca opened them rather quickly and revealed she had gotten quite a few toys, like little toy swords from Erza to stuffed Dragons from the five resident Dragon Slayers. Wendy gave Romeo a wallet with a series of rainbow colored flames decorating it, and received a necklace with a light blue heart on it. Romeo quickly got close to his father when Alex and Natsu started giving him death glares after Wendy kissed him on the cheek. Alex and Lucy got a present from Loke, but only looked in the box before Alex sent him back to the Spirit World after stabbing him with a sword. The only indicator as to the nature of his gift was how deeply Lucy was blushing after seeing it.

Natsu got Lisanna a scarf that looked like his only with her name on the end in pink. The white haired girl then gave him a bottle of pills meant to help with motion sickness and Happy got a blanket with pictures of fish on it. At the same time, Evergreen opened her gift from Elfman and found a dress she had been wanting for a while. He himself received a pair of dumbbells and some deodorant from the Fairy Wizard. Mirajane had gotten four presents: three medium sized boxes and a familiar little box. She opened the first two medium sized ones, from Macao and Wakaba, and found sexy lace underwear. Needless to say, the perverted old men were put through a wall after that one. The third one was a scrapbook with pictures of the whole guild she had gotten from Freed. He seemed very nonchalant about the scrapbook, and simply stated that she deserved it since she loved the Guild so much. Laxus had gotten a similar gift, but with a different explanation.

The little box was opened with care, and she gasped when she saw two keys; one real and one as a charm. There was a note inside the box with them as well. _The key will open the door on the roof where we can meet. Eight o'clock sharp, my love._ She blushed a bit and looked over at the clock. _Okay, its seven now, so I have another hour._ She looked around and tried figuring who could be responsible. _It can't be Laxus, he has the hots for Cana, Freed spends too much time with Laxus to be interested in a girl, Bixlow is too weird to be interested in me, and Jet is still worshipping Levy. WHO IS IT?!_

That hour seemed to drag on forever as the Wizards partied and drank. Alex (Lucy convinced him it was fine for him to get wasted) and Gajeel were singing Christmas songs while slurring half of the words together in the process, and the others, too drunk to care only egged them on… until Natsu started a fight with the other two Dragon Slayers. That was quickly put to rest by Erza before she returned to kissing Jellal. Both were also tipsy and didn't care about who was watching.

Some people had left (Juvia and Gray had all but run out the door together), yet the party was still going strong. Then Mira noticed that it was 7:55. _Time to go._ Ever so cautious, she walked to the back stairway; everybody was too busy partying to care and Kinana was handling it (when she wasn't fussing over the picture Cobra had sent her of himself). She walked cautiously up the stairs until she came to the door leading to the roof-top balcony. Pulling the key out of her pocket, she unlocked the door. When she opened it, she gasped at the lack of cold air. "Why isn't it cold up here?" she asked aloud.

"Because the enchantment won't allow it to be cold." A lantern on a small table lit up to reveal Freed was sitting there waiting patiently for her. He stood up and pulled out the second chair for her. That's when she noticed that there was food on the table. The plates had finely cooked cuts of meat on them with expertly prepared sides of vegetables and potatoes. "I have prepared a small meal for the two of us. I hope you don't mind."

She finally got over her shock and shook her head. "No, it's fine." She walked over and sat down in the second chair. She blushed a bit when Freed pushed her in and sat down opposite her. "Please, enjoy the meal to your heart's content. My apologies for not preparing a desert, but I figured that you wouldn't mind after all the sweets that have been going around the Guild Hall all day."

She giggled a bit. "I don't blame you." She started enjoying the food her impromptu date had made for her, sipped at the wine he had set out for them. "So, I take it you were my admirer?"

"Isn't that obvious?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "It was quite the hassle planning this day, and planning for Alex's sense of smell. Not to mention I had to convince Bixlow to help me out."

_So that's how he did it,_ thought Mira when she remembered the charm in her tea. _Bixlow must have used his "babies" to drop the charm in my tea._

"Now, before I forget, I believe I owe you this." Bixlow reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box. He held it out to Mirajane. "For you, my lady."

She blushed as she accepted it. Opening it up, she gasped at what the charm looked like. It was a rune that represented the word 'Love'. Mirajane gently clipped the charm on and smiled at how complete it all looked. "It's so beautiful," she gasped.

"I'm glad you think so," said Freed. He had a very happy expression on his face. "So, can I ask you a serious question?"

Mira got scared at how serious he sounded. "What is it?"

"Mirajane, would you like to perhaps, be my girlfriend?" She smiled at how embarrassed and awkward the Jutsu Shiki user was.

She stood up ever so silently and walked over to him. Helping him up to his feet, she kissed him right on the lips. He was shocked, and didn't kiss back at first, but quickly returned her kiss and even took the initiative by deepening the kiss. When they parted, she rested her head on his chest. "I'd love to, Freed." She then smirked and took his hand. "You know, if you want, Elfman and Lisanna aren't going to be home until tomorrow."

He gulped and blushed a bit. "Wh-what did you have in mind?"

She kissed him on one of his reddened cheeks. "Let's just say, I'm gonna use Macao and Wakaba's gifts."

**Author's Notes: Naughty Mira! Well, there you have it. My first genuine attempt at a semi-canon pairing. And I'm sure you caught the other pairings I snuck in there.**

**Lucy: Loke's a pervert.**

**Alex: Damn Lion…**

**Me: Well, so long everyone. And please go check out Into Fiore if you haven't already done so. See you later, and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
